Of quartets and trios
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: Stan reflects on Kenny's final death. Slight undertones of Style.


It's not a matter of how they feel, but a matter of how they act. It's nothing but a simple name, or a simple word that forms in their minds when they see a corpse in the road or on the streets, or perhaps even smashed against the front of a bus that just happened to be driving by. What was it like, surely they had all wondered at one point, to be like him. It was a weird thing to think about, especially since they were all kids. But, since they were all kids, should such a thing be happening?

A shiver made it's way up Stan's spine as he looked down at his feet, shoulders hunched up and scarf wrapped around his neck. It was one of the colder days of winter, and he was waiting for the schoolbus to come and pick him up, along with his super best friend Kyle and the fatass Eric Cartman. The two were spouting hateful words at each other, as per usual, and he was left to stand there, not bothering to break them up. No, he was much too busy thinking.

What was the last thing he saw on that face? Stan looked up, eyes glazed over with an emotion that even he didn't quite understand. Before he was able to think about it any further, Kyle shook him, informing him that the bus had arrived. "Stop spacing out, Stan." he mumbled, punching the other boy playfully as he stepped onto the bus and took his seat, Stan following behind. Cartman was ignored as he managed to step his fat self on the steps and waddle his way to the back of the bus.

At the age of twelve, Kyle and Stan were still the best of friends, and Cartman was still the biggest douchebag there ever was. their lives had changed over the years, and now their quartet had changed into a trio. It was back when they were nine that it started, and of course they weren't thinking much of it at the time. Kenny always died. It was just like ... a way of life. But somehow, it as different. As the bus hurled forward, Stan closed his eyes, remembering everything that had happened, and all those emotions flooding back to him.

"Kyle, I ... I think something's really wrong with Kenny, dude." the boy spoke, looking to his best friend with a worried glint in his eye. Kyle understood all too well what Stan was feeling and closed his textbook before hopping out of the rolling chair he'd been sitting in, then giving a nod."Yeah dude, I know what you mean. He's been in the hospital for weeks! I don't understand it!" Stan groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. It was weird for something like this to happen to Kenny. Of course the boy died all the time, and was constantly ill, but never, never did Stan feel like this. His heart felt tight in his chest as he grabbed Kyle's hand, that worry filled look only serving to get worse. "We have to go see him! I mean, we haven't gone in forever and, like, I overheard my parents talking about something 'terminal' ..." Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed Stan out the door of his house and all the way to the hospital, to the hospital were they both knew Kenny was.

They didn't even have to ask the nurse which room it was, for they had visited almost everyday the first few weeks Kenny had been there. Now it still seemed like the way to his room was mapped out in their head. "Hey Kenny ..." Stan spoke softly as he opened the door, stepping in quietly and listening to the beeping of the monitors. Kenny said nothing. Of course Stan, and even Kyle expected this much. A small smile made it's way to the raven's face as he hurried to the other's bedside, then began talking about his schoolday. Kyle joined in, and they both did impersonations of different things. It was most enjoyable to make fun of Eric, and both Kyle and Stan liked to think that Kenny enjoyed it, too.

Before long, there was little time left, and they were both just sitting by the bed, talking to one another and listening to the beeping monitors. It soothed them. It told them Kenny was still there, still breathing, still with them. And before long, they were exiting the room, hearts aching as they hoped and prayed for Kenny to live just one more day.

Their prays had gone unanswered, and when they awoke in the morning, the news of their friends death came immediately. Stan cried. He cried harder then he ever had in his life. And he wasn't sure why. He knew Kenny would be coming back, just like he always did, and yet ... Kyle was the only person that could comfort him, especially during the funeral as he stared blankly at Kenny's unhooded corpse. The blonde really didn't seem like as big of a whore as he was. And, just as he was about to whisper, Stan was snapped back into reality with Kyle's yelling.

"Cartman you fatass, shut the hell up!" Stan blinked, then pressed a hand to his wet cheeks. It had been many years he'd been daydreaming about Kenny. It was done, and it was over. Kenny was dead, and he was never coming back. This was the truth that had come to fruition over the past three years, and their quartet had become a trio.


End file.
